


Voleur // Профессия: вор

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M, Mild Language, OOC, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: В последнее время его кражи проходят гладко, его последняя украденная картина (которая удачно ушла в руки заказчику) даже нигде не засветилась. Про неё словно забыли и это настораживало Драко, и наводило на смутные мысли, что у того полицейского, что пытается поймать его с поличным уже который год, появился план.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voleur — вор (фр.)
> 
>  **NonMagic!AU/Muggle!AU** — вор и полицейский. Довольно поверхностное.
> 
> **UST.**
> 
> Автора упороло. Он вообще больше ничего не хотел писать по ГП: «Никогда больше!» клятвенно заверял себя автор, но это не сработало.
> 
> Cборник зарисовок. Будет пополняться по мере того, как... но всегда будет стоять статус закончен (или нет).

Драко крался тихо. Как всегда. Проскользнув мимо камер, он бесшумно поднялся по лестнице и едва заметно фыркнул, заметив повернувшего за угол охранника. На секунду он задержался перед входом в галерею, подумав, что уж слишком всё хорошо складывается, но тут же отмёл эту мысль. У него всегда всё было _безукоризненно_. Он всегда тщательно готовился к каждому этапу. Его профессионализм просто не оставлял ему выбора. Чего стоило тогда провернуть аферу с «Звёздной ночью» Ван Гога… Но сегодняшняя ночь была особенной.

В Лондон привезли одну из картин Рембрандта, которая до этого находилась в Лувре — «Замок с пейзажем». Так что это дело было личным.

Драко она запомнилась ещё с раннего детства. Родители потащили его в музей на просвещение. Ещё бы! С их-то статусом сыну дипломата стыдно было не знать, кто такой Пикассо, Микеланджело, Тициан, Батист, Да Винчи, хотя о последнем он слышал и Мона Лизу уж точно узнать мог.

Отец напыщенно рассказывал о своём любимом Пуссене, пока они ходили из галереи в галерею, а Драко тем временем оглядывался, слушая отца вполуха. Мама смотрела на него укоризненно, но он не обращал на это внимания.

Тут он неожиданно остановился.

Полотно, поверх красок которого время оставило только ему свойственные мазки, очаровывало, приковывало взгляд. Конечно, он не был таким ценителем как отец, который не прочь заполучить себе и Мону Лизу, но _эта картина_ была из тех, что западают прямо в сердце.

Лишь намного позже он узнал, что это Рембрандт. И что это один из немногочисленных его пейзажей. Но перед этим он выслушал целую лекцию о том, каким гением был Да Винчи, что Микеланджело был одним из лучших художников, как и его тёзка-скульптор.

Драко пришлось на это лишь возвести очи в потолок, с умным видом рассматривая трещины на потолке, и постараться не рассмеяться, что, в общем-то, у него получилось. Тогда отец донельзя был похож на репетиторов, которые обучали его на дому. Точнее на репетиторшу, профессор Макгонагалл. Он уважал эту женщину, но дьявол! Она была такой дотошной!

Вести о том, что известную картину Рембрандта привезут в Лондон, разнеслись по округе уже давно, поэтому многие коллекционеры готовы были очень и очень щедро раскошелиться; даже такой профессионал как Драко, присвистнул в изумлении от предлагаемых стартовых сумм.

Находиться в Лондонской Галерее ему было не впервой и не только как вору, но и как посетителю. Время от времени он приходил сюда полюбоваться картинами, прихватив с собой очередную подружку.

В первый же визит он выяснил расположение всех камер в залах. Затем узнал, как работает система охраны, а его напарник Дадли, предусмотрительно устроившись туда охранником, помог обойти и дополнительную систему защиты. Дадли был мастером в подделывании документов, хотя и дрался он тоже неслабо. Один хук слева чего стоил.

Они встретились, точнее, Драко встретил Дадли, когда тот работал уборщиком в ювелирной лавке. Опытному Драко было сразу видно, что тот не лыком шит, а спустя минуту свидетельствовал, как хитрый проныра подменил довольное дорогое брильянтовое колье на безделушку и смылся до того, как внимательный ювелир, на глазах которого всё произошло, не заметил подмены.

Он почти тут же последовал за ним, но тот благополучно скрылся. Однако обладавшему связями Драко найти его не составило особого труда, хотя со временем Дадли научился прятаться так, что ни одна ищейка не могла его найти. Кроме, разве что, Драко, он слишком хорошо изучил привычки напарника, как и тот его.

В галерее было темно, свет, обрамляющий каждую картину словно изнутри, был тусклым, но найти _свою_ картину он мог и с закрытыми глазами. Желанное творение находилось в самом конце зала, ему лишь надо было не попасть в освещаемый спектр и не заходить за защитную линию, по крайней мере пока.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил, как он докатился до такой жизни, как сын дипломата стал вором, Драко бы только пожал плечами в ответ. Ему просто было скучно. Ну в самом деле, когда это бумажная работа была интересной? Хотя, конечно же, плюсы в этом были. У него был хорошо подвешен язык, он мог заболтать любого. Ну или почти любого. Кстати, об этом…

В последнее время его кражи проходят гладко, его предыдущая украденная картина (которая удачно ушла в руки заказчику) даже нигде не засветилась. Про неё словно забыли, и это настораживало Драко и наводило на смутные мысли, что у того полицейского, что пытается поймать его с поличным уже который год, появился план.

О, определённо этот полицейский заслуживал уважения, это же сколько терпения и упрямства надо проявить, чтобы не оставить попытку поймать его вот уже семь лет.

Хотя, разумеется, это не сравнится с совершенной тем поимкой Тома Реддла-младшего, известного убийцы, вызывающе именующим себя Волдемортом. Драко поморщился. Сколько пафоса только в одном имени. Ему и не верится, что когда-то давно, ещё до его рождения, этот человек был боссом его отца.

Его всегда интересовало, как с ним связан хороший друг отца Северус Снейп, известный биохимик, но он никогда бы не решился задать бы этот вопрос лично.

Как выяснилось позже, это именно Реддл убил Джеймса и Лили Поттер, когда те были на патрулировании и первыми прибыли на место преступления. Этот человек убил своих отца, бабушку, деда и ещё тринадцать человек, включая того же Северуса, как раз перед тем, как его поймал Поттер.

Тем самым отомстив не только за родителей, но и за погибшего наставника Муди, того самого ветерана Афганской войны, и товарища Седрика Диггори, с которым Драко пару раз сталкивался.

Поттер вырос и отомстил: засадив на пожизненное без права на обжалование.

Большинство из того, что он знал о Поттере, он узнал от дяди. Тот был крестным Поттера и имел довольно чёткое представление, что из себя представляет крестник.

«До чего же упрямый…» — свою мысль Драко закончить не успел, вдруг насторожившись.

Неясный тихий шум привлёк его внимание. И стоило ему только сместиться ещё чуть правее, встав почти что ровно посередине между двумя картинами, как яркая вспышка света ослепила его.

«Твою мать!» — в панике пронеслась мысль, но внешне он оставался спокойным. Он не совсем так это представлял. Конечно, он был готов, ведь зачем-то же он полез в галерею во второй раз…

— Наконец-то ты попался, — о, этот голос он узнает из тысячи. Он не раз слышал его по телевизору, разглагольствующего о том, что все преступники должны быть пойманы. И он хохотал как безумный, когда слышал это. Его он никогда не поймает.

— Поттер, может, наконец, выключишь этот чёртов фонарик?

Поттер хмыкнул, но послушался. Даже не стал спрашивать, откуда он его знает. И морали о фамильярности тоже не последовало. Интересно.  
Очень-очень интересно.

«Может, инспектор Поттер не такой уж и правильный?» — дразняще проскользнула мысль и тут же утихла.

Спустя пару секунд в галерее зажегся свет.

И Драко увидел его во всей красе. Он, привыкший видеть его по зомбоящику в строгой форме, которая, к слову, ему безумно шла, слегка удивлённо приподнял бровь, увидев, что инспектор Поттер одет в повседневную одежду.

И она определённо шла ему намного больше.

Это заставило Драко застыть. Он… видел Поттера раньше. Он видел его! Он был буквально в метре от него, когда он, запыхавшийся, ввалился к Северусу в кабинет, чтобы провести один из экспериментов для своего зачёта. Тот сидел за первой партой аудитории, увлечённо что-то записывая за Северусом, который выводил формулы на доске.

В тот момент Драко завис, но смотрел он не на сидящего парня, а на профессора. Будь Драко чуть старше и будь профессор в его вкусе, он бы обязательно запал. Со спины профессор выглядел как греческая статуя, и когда тот повернулся, что-то объясняя парню, он всё ещё на него пялился, отмечая резкие скулы, прямой нос и чёткий профиль.

Обернувшийся Снейп выглядел недовольным. Кажется, то, что в нём прожигают дыру, не осталось незамеченным. И если бы не длинная чёлка, скрывавшая глаза профессора, Драко бы обязательно увидел, как Северус хмурится.

Когда Северус был у отца, его волосы всегда были аккуратно убраны в хвост, так какого чёрта он распускал их в университете? Жаль только, что он никогда не узнает ответа на незаданный вопрос. Из-за подобной прически он каждый раз в свои нечастые визиты слышал нелестные комментарии учеников в сторону профессора. Что тот страшный, что у него прыщи и так далее. О, если бы они на самом деле знали _как_ они неправы.

Лишь потом он мазнул взглядом по сидящему за партой парню и сел у самого края, ожидая, когда Северус закончит.

Парень нервно грыз колпачок ручки и постоянно теребил очки, поправляя их на носу. Драко это раздражало, но он молчал. Поэтому когда тот, быстро собрав сумку, покинул аудиторию, лишь на мгновение обернувшись к нему лицом, он вздохнул с облегчением. Единственными, что Драко запомнил, были глаза.

Эти же глаза и привлекли его в телевизоре. А узнал он их только сейчас.

Драко мысленно облизнулся и тут же раздражённо цокнул, затыкая своё воображение. Он никогда не думал, что кроме глаз его память зацепила и фигуру. О, он безнадёжен. Запасть из-за глаз. Какой кошмар.

Ещё секунду назад он мог спокойно ускользнуть, никем не замеченный. Но он этого не сделал, предпочтя остаться и посмотреть.

Они никогда не были так близко, чаще всего Драко уже ускользал, когда бравый инспектор Поттер появлялся на месте преступления.

Поттер продолжал молчать, буравя его взглядом, но не приближаясь. И Драко мог вполне себе развернуться и уйти, что он и сделал.

— Не спеши, — насмешливо прозвучало ему в спину, и Драко обернулся.

— А ты меня не поймаешь, — в том же тоне ответил он. — У тебя нет доказательств. К тому же, ты видишь на мне маску или что-то хоть отдалённо похожее на «комплект грабителя»? У меня есть пропуск, показать? А ещё, — тут он метнул взгляд на камеру и, заметив, что индикатор не горит, подмигнул, — камеры отключены.

— Браво, самовлюбленный придурок. Ты подготовился, не правда ли?

Драко пожал плечами.

«Ты сам же их и отключил, или Дадли, потому что это был точно не я» — про себя подумал он.

— У тебя ничего нет.

Поттер снова хмыкнул.

— Тебя сдал напарник.

— Дадли? — на секунду на его лице промелькнуло изумление, но он тут же взял себя в руки.

— В точку. Вы бы лучше выбирали себе союзников, мистер Малфой, и проверяли их. К глубокому сожалению для тебя и везению для меня, Дадли — мой кузен, и он тебя сдал.

— Как же у такого бравого инспектора как ты, Поттер, есть кузен, который зарабатывает себе на жизнь таким способом? — Драко перешёл в наступление.

— Работа у него такая, он…

— Стукач, — закончил за него Драко, хмыкая. — Не боишься, что я его сдам? Я знаю много влиятельных людей, которым он уж точно насолил.

— А я знаю, где ты живёшь. Кто твои родители, и что две недели назад ты выкрал для Робертса «Пон-дю-Гар» Юбера.

— Что? И Робертс сдал?

— Я лишь пообещал, что картина останется ему, если он тебя сдаст, — ухмыльнулся Поттер.

— Говнюк, — выплюнул Драко.

— Правда, я не говорил, что совсем скоро он попадёт под облаву, и всё, что у него есть из украденного, вернётся на законное место, — продолжил он, словно и не заметив оскорбления.

Драко затолкал поглубже то чувство уважения к Поттеру, что появилось после его слов.

— Грязно играешь.

— Излишки профессии. А тебе всё равно не уйти.

— Да неужели? — вскинув бровь, поинтересовался Драко. — Ты только и делаешь, что болтаешь, подкрепления я не вижу. Хотя оно должно здесь быть. Ведь кто-то же включил свет, так? Что мне мешает развернуться и уйти? — Уверенно продолжил он. — Признайся, тебе хотелось увидеть, кто я. Моё настоящее лицо.

— Картина Рембрандта, — проигнорировав его последние слова, просто ответил Поттер, нахмурившись.

— Что? — издевательским тоном поинтересовался он. — Тоже «отдашь» её мне?

— Ходят слухи, что это — подделка. Но мы не уверены.

— Мне-то что? Если твои эксперты не способны отличить копию от оригинала, то это не мои проблемы, — пожал плечами Драко.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Оу, — присвистнул Драко. Вот это поворот. — Что, совсем туго?

— У тебя привычка добавлять «что» в каждый вопрос? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Поттер.

— Зато это работает, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Что работает? — Поттер нахмурился.

Драко только ухмыльнулся, а Поттер, наоборот, насупился ещё сильнее.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы, — резко отчеканил Поттер.

— Поздно, — ухмылка стала ещё шире. — Пока, Поттер. И, кстати, картина и правда подделка.

И тут он поддался искушению и с ухмылкой спросил:

— Ты давно был на коне, Поттер?

Драко видел, как Поттер сжимает кулаки, пытаясь совладать с собой, но, когда тот ответил, тон его был спокоен:

— Давно, Малфой. Патруль уже давно не моё. Я буду повыше.

Но Драко не отвечает, и спустя десять секунд, потраченных Поттером для прохода к коридору, хватает, чтобы его там уже не было.

Драко слишком тщательно планировал свои ограбления, прорабатывая все возможности, предугадывая каждый шаг. Так что присутствие Поттера стало для него не сюрпризом, а реализацией одной из вероятных веток. _Особенно_ так. Хотя этот вечер дополнился приятным бонусом и неприятным открытием. Он не смог отказать себе в желании проделать это ещё раз: «украсть» картину. Соблазн был слишком велик. А ему самому стоит поблагодарить Дадли.

Поттер грязно выругался, но тут же предвкушающе оскалился, так, что прибывшие на место патрульные от него шарахались. Пусть он не поймал его: тот, словно зная о подставе, пришёл с пустыми руками и красть что-либо точно не собирался. По крайней мере сегодня. Зато теперь, точно зная, кто он, и зная, что Малфой не устоит перед искушением забрать с собой «Нимфеи Живерни» Моне, которые прибудут в Лондон через месяц… Поттер уж очень постарается, чтобы информация дошла до главного зрителя. И тогда он точно его поймает. К тому же, Дадли щедро поделился информацией, где тот обитает…

Жаль только, что у самого Драко были совершенно другие планы: билет на самолёт до Парижа и полотно Рембрандта в позолоченной раме в его пентхаусе в Париже. Он знал, что улетит безнаказанным, Поттеру нечего ему предъявить.

И, возможно, его ждёт ещё одна встреча с инспектором Гарри Поттером, это как повезёт. А он уж постарается подстроить ещё одну «случайную» встречу. Возможно, даже за чашечкой кофе... Драко никогда не заставали врасплох, и этот случай не был исключением.


	2. 2

Драко «повезло» спустя месяц. Не то, чтобы он правда надеялся на встречу, но и обратного сказать не мог. Ведь Поттер знал, где он находится (спасибо Дадли). И тот бы рано или поздно пришёл. И если уж быть совсем честным, он знал, когда. Он его ждал.

Он сразу понял, что в прошлый раз его никто брать и не собирался. Слишком уж просто Поттер его отпустил. На руках Поттера были хоть и не существенные, но улики. Что и правда значило, что у Поттера есть план. Теперь лишь нужно было разузнать, какой.

Картина Моне уже была на пути в Лондон, когда Поттер заявился в его пентхаус в Париже. Аккурат после бурной ночи. И не то, чтобы это было случайностью...

Француженка с английскими корнями и _замечательным_ именем - Гарриет. Девушка из Шарбатона - университета, с которым его родной (как за глаза его называли все учащиеся) Хогвартс соперничал. Будь Драко сам девушкой, то не задумываясь поступил бы в Шарбатон.

Гарриет смеялась, рассказывая, что её бабушка была слишком старомодна и что имя своё она не любила. Поэтому Драко предложил другое, и та согласилась.

И впервые он не мог отказать себе в том, что желал так долго.

Он ожидал чего-то подобного: звонка, но никак не испуганных витиеватых проклятий консьержа, о том, что какой-то goujat[1] тычет в него своим английским удостоверением. Консьержа пришлось успокаивать и говорить, что вызывать никого не надо. Драко выжидал, в запасе у него было три минуты, и он с удовольствием потянулся, смотря, как сползает до пояса одеяло и как торопливо одевается Гарриет.

Исход был ясен: бедная девочка испугалась озверевшего инспектора и сбежала. Кто б не испугался, когда с тебя бесцеремонно сдёргивают одеяло при этом рявкая: «Поднимайся!», хотя Драко не растерялся. Но стоило Гарриет встать рядом с инспектором, как он едва не взвыл, удержав порыв крепко зажмуриться и молясь всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы никто ничего не заметил. Чтобы прийти в себя ему потребовалось три секунды. Гарриет уже не было.

Он не был джентльменом, как бы того ни хотел его отец, да и Поттеру до девицы было далеко. Поэтому он никого не стесняясь вылез из постели в чём мать родила и затем как ни в чём не бывало накинул на себя халат, прошёл на кухню, огибая стоявшего столбом Поттера, и принялся варить кофе. Отец был бы в ужасе.

Драко чувствовал на себе его взгляд, он буквально прожигал ему лопатки, но продолжал стоять спиной, даже не пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. Поттер не выглядел ни смущенным, ни растерянным, как раз наоборот: он был собран и очень-очень внимателен. И Драко этим воспользовался. Он хорошо помнил внимательный взгляд, которым окинул его Поттер перед тем, как отвернуться.

— Кофе, инспектор? — Он предложил умышленно, будучи уверенным в отказе.

— Две ложки сахара, пожалуйста, — Драко вздрогнул, но не обернулся —  
голос за его спиной звучал слишком близко. Он и так знал, что тот только этого и ждёт.

— Чем я могу помочь, инспектор, раз уж вы так любезно вытащили меня из кровати… — он взглянул на часы, — в семь утра?

— Для начала — оденьтесь, — Драко услышал, как скрипнул стул у барной стойки.

«Отступление – хорошая стратегия, Поттер. Но уже поздно», — с предвкушением подумал он и обернулся.

— Я одет, инспектор. К тому же, вам должно быть глубоко наплевать на то, как я выгляжу, или я что-то упустил?

— Малфой, со мной эти игры не пройдут, — холодно парировал Поттер.

Драко удержал на своём лице насмешливое выражение, хотя всем нутром чувствовал, что хорошее настроение исчезло.

— Так и чем я обязан?

— Вы пойдёте со мной в участок.

Драко фыркнул.

К чёрту выканье.

— Поттер, я никуда не пойду. Ты вломился ко мне без ордера, это раз, про детали вроде нарушения частных прав я вообще молчу. Во-вторых, ты в Париже, Поттер. Во Франции. Английские законы здесь не распространяются, ты здесь – не коп. К тому же, у меня как у члена дипломатической семьи неприкосновенность. И даже если ты поймаешь меня с поличным, тебе придётся очень и очень постараться, чтобы меня засадить. Я, кажется, всё перечислил или что-то забыл?

— Пафосный говнюк, — выплюнул Поттер и Драко поморщился. Да, не так он представлял себе их следующую встречу.

Он отвернулся, чтобы добавить сахар в кружку Поттера, жалея, что это не цианид.

— Однако… — Драко сделал паузу, чтобы, не отвлекаясь, аккуратно поставить чашку с кофе перед Поттером, а не вылить её ему прямо… скажем, на голову? — Хорошо, я появлюсь с тобой в участке.

Поттер вскинул голову.

— Но? — беря в руки чашку, спросил он. Кажется, тот не был удивлен.

— Но сначала ты скажешь мне, в чём меня обвиняют, и я ни за что не полечу в эконом-классе. А ещё у меня важная встреча с клиентом.

Поттер рассмеялся, обнажая белые зубы и слегка откидывая голову назад.

Драко застыл, едва не поставив кружку мимо блюдца. Он сглотнул и медленно, очень медленно сосчитал до трёх.

— Тебе не страшно пить кофе из рук преступника? Вдруг там цианид? — сощурившись, поинтересовался Драко.

Поттер окинул его скептическим взглядом, но улыбка, притаившаяся в уголках губ, осталась.

— Посмотрим, — и отпил кофе.

Драко старался, правда, очень старался, не пялиться на него во все глаза. Будь на месте Поттера кто-нибудь другой, он бы расценил это как флирт, но…

Ему даже пришлось сесть, чтобы хоть на секунду оторвать взгляд от Поттера.

Что за неправильный коп, чёрт возьми, ему попался? Или это как раз-таки он неправильный преступник? Что, чёрт возьми, задумал Поттер?..

Из раздумий его вывел голос того же Поттера.

— Может, ты оденешься? Самолёт через два часа.

Самовлюбленный говнюк. Откуда Поттер знал, что он согласится? Но даже если тот и не знал, Драко бы всё равно согласился. Едва ли не на всё что угодно.

Придётся позвонить и изменить время встречи, Поттер подождёт, а Блейз – нет.

А ещё… халат ему безумно шёл.

— Поттер, сначала дело. Итак?.. – он сделал драматичную паузу, но Поттер только хмыкнул.

— Ты нужен нам. Помнишь картину, о которой я говорил?.. Я знаю, что та, что весит у тебя над изголовьем кровати, подлинник.

Драко напрягся.

Но Поттер как ни в чём не бывало продолжил:

— Но мне плевать, сейчас у нас появилась рыбка покрупнее, и он собирается украсть «Сказки водопада» Киттельсена, которые привезут из Люсбуэнского художественного музея.

— Поттер, ты это сейчас серьёзно или шутишь? — Драко нахмурился. Это было определённо точно неприятно. Эта сволочь в одном предложении смогла затоптать всю его профессиональную гордость.

— Что?

— Ты. Ты заявляешься ко мне, к человеку, за которым гонялся столько лет, чтобы заявить, что тебе нужна моя помощь, потому что появилась «рыбка покрупнее»? — начал злиться он.

— Это было признание? — с ухмылкой поинтересовался Поттер.

— Выметайся, — он плавно встал из-за стола.

— Малфой…

— Разговор окончен, — выплюнул Драко. — Выметайся отсюда, Поттер.

— Я… Чёрт, кажется, тебя это задело, — тот казался удивлённым. — Что я опять сказал не так? Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой не так? Я предложил тебе сделку, которая…

— Поттер, ты только что сравнил меня с ничтожеством, — почти по слогам произнёс Драко.

— Я не… О! — Поттер взлохматил рукой волосы. И если бы Драко не был так раздражён, даже не так, взбешён, он бы нашёл это очаровательным. — Извини. Я не подумал.

— Извини. Я не подумал, — передразнил его Драко. — Хорошо, ладно, — он глубоко вздохнул, — я тебя понял. Дай мне полчаса.

Он идиот, да? Ему стоило послать Поттера куда подальше и продолжать заниматься своим делом, несмотря на уязвлённую гордость, а он…

Но он ещё отыграется. Обязательно.

Зато теперь он точно знает, что хотел бы украсть следующим. В своё личное пользование. И никакие Поттеры и, главное, его дружки и подружки (которых Поттер обязательно, он уверен, к нему подошлёт) не смогут его остановить.

А тем временем Поттер не глядя отодвинув чашку и, вцепившись себе же в волосы, гадал, что же он такое творит. Полететь за подозреваемым в другую страну, когда прямых улик нет. Только косвенные. В его голове. Ему повезло, что консьерж не вызвал копов. Затем пить с ним кофе (которое тот, к слову, сварил безупречно) как ни в чём не бывало и с азартом думать о том, что Малфой опять ускользнёт. А затем погоня начнётся вновь. Зачем он вообще позвал его? Да он точно псих. И где он мог видеть Малфоя помимо приёмов?.. Где-то же он его видел. Наверняка. Только вот где?

Драко направляется в душ, даже не оглядываясь. На то, что подумает о нём Поттер, ему было плевать. Негостеприимный нарциссичный папин сыночек? Плевать. Своё имя он себе создал сам. То _самое_ имя.

Он тут же сползает по стене с другой стороны двери, стоит только закрыть её. У него есть полчаса, Господи, только дай ему сил.

* * *

[1] — хам (фр.)


	3. 2.5

Таможню Драко прошёл без каких-либо проблем один. Поттера видно не было. Драко ни капли не сомневался в том, что они полетят одним рейсом и даже был готов увидеть Поттера среди пассажиров эконом-класса, но тут он ошибся. Он его недооценил. 

Расположившись в салоне, Драко без интереса наблюдал, как заполняется самолёт, и заметил, что Поттер сидит через два ряда от него. Тот о чём-то беседовал со стюардессой, которая застенчиво поправляла выбившуюся прядь волос, после чего наклонилась ниже.

Драко фыркнул. 

Поттер не обращал на манёвры девушки никакого внимания, но что-то очень вкрадчиво говорил ей на ухо.

Он отвернулся. 

Ему стоит продумать стратегию, благодаря которой он выйдет сухим из воды, и на данный момент вариантов у него было немного. И без того немалое опасение обыска пентхауса людьми Поттера подтвердилось при звонке Тео. К счастью, он успел вовремя, и картина Рембрандта сейчас находилась в надёжном временном тайнике, а чуть позже отправится в недосягаемый — швейцарский банк.

Ему обязательно нужно будет поблагодарить его, прислав баночку отменного чая. Или две. Тот просто без ума от чая, и ничто не сравнится с этой его страстью. Разве что, правда, его жена – от нее он без ума еще больше. 

Драко улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям. Эти двое сыграли свадьбу сразу после выпускного, чего нельзя было сказать о нём самом: его бывшая невеста Астория сбежала прямо у алтаря. Он до сих пор с горечью вспоминает ту шумиху в газетах, поэтому даже не заметил, как сжал подлокотник кресла.

— Сэр, с вами всё в порядке? — спросила стюардесса, и Драко узнал в ней ту девушку, что пару минут назад разговаривала с Поттером. 

Он не смог сдержать порыва и оглянулся назад, и усмешка тронула его губы: Поттер не отрывал от него взгляда.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, я в порядке. Не могли бы вы принести мне белого вина? — очаровательно улыбаясь, спросил он. Его улыбка, впрочем, на мгновение померкла, когда он вновь повернулся лицом к стюардессе, но всё же он заставил себя держать фасад. — И вон той мадмуазель на против.

Мадмуазель не обращала на них внимания. 

Стюардесса оценивающе на него посмотрела, затем кинула взгляд на «мадмуазель напротив» и поджала губы. Да, девушка была миловидна, но до _неё_ той было далеко.

— Конечно, сэр. Как только самолёт взлетит.

— Спасибо, — всё так же улыбаясь, сказал он, не сводя взгляда с дамы.

Стюардесса ушла, а Драко выдохнул.

Вот это сюрприз. Сюрприз так сюрприз, и как он не заметил? 

Полет обещал быть интересным.


	4. 3

В участок они ехали в разных машинах. Поттеру наверняка требовалось спустить пар, поэтому он ехал следом за ними.

Драко едва слышно хмыкнул, смотря в окно. 

Лондон встретил их вполне ожидаемо. На улице моросил дождь, который сейчас как никогда совпадал с его настроением.

Не сказать, что полёт прошёл гладко, он едва и сам не потерял самообладание. 

Когда принесли вино, она, наконец, обратила на него своё внимание и тепло ему улыбнулась, пересев в кресло поближе. 

Драко не мог поверить, что они не виделись четыре года. Четыре года с того момента, как… Но он отгонял эти мысли, и их беседа протекала довольно непринуждённо и легко. Они, не сговариваясь, не касались этой темы, и Драко был ей за это благодарен.

Так незаметно прошло около получаса, что было большей частью полёта, пока к ним не подошёл Поттер. 

Не то, чтобы он забыл о его существовании, совсем нет. Даже наоборот, он отлично помнил, кто с ним на борту.

— Надеюсь, я вам не помешаю? — голос Поттера он узнал сразу, но то, что он сказал после, заставило его застыть на мгновение. — Здравствуй, сестра по закону, — это было сказано с весельем, и если Поттер не имел в виду адвокатуру, сферу её деятельности, то тогда это значило только одно… Драко делал всё возможное, чтобы держать лицо, не сводя с Поттера взгляда.

— Нисколько, — взяв себя в руки, ответил Драко за обоих. — Чем обязаны?

— Могу я поинтересоваться, какие дела вас с ней связывают? — спросил тот, смотря на него в упор.

Едва заметная усмешка скользнула по его губам, и он не отводил взгляда, заметив, что тот очень напряжён, словно был в ту же секунду готов наброситься на него.

— Она моя бывшая… — договорить он не успел, самолёт неожиданно тряхнуло, и стюардесса, извинившись, объявила о зоне турбулентности.

Поттер незамедлительно сел на её место, но стоило тому повернуться, как Драко понял, что этого хватило. Поттер сложил все паззлы вместе. Его челюсти сжались, шея напряглась, и эта картина была прекрасна. Он бы с удовольствием заказал портрет, чтобы сохранить этот момент навсегда.

Значит, он понял правильно. И это значит, что она ему не сказала.

— Ревнуешь? — не сдержался он, не отводя взгляда. 

Поттер облизнул нижнюю губу, собираясь ответить, но не успел, в их диалог тут же вмешались, внося окончательный штрих.

— Гарри, — Драко поморщился, — это он.

Поттер кивнул.

— Я так и понял.

Значит, всё-таки говорила.

Он сделал бесстрастное лицо, но не сводил взгляда с Поттера, который даже не скрывал эмоций.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у неё за правым ухом родинка, Поттер? — это был грязный маневр, который, Драко был уверен, Поттер поймет, и то, как тот на него смотрел, заводило. 

Он бы не отказался знать, где находятся родинки на теле Поттера…

Поттер тихо рыкнул, но остался на месте.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Драко, — тихо попросила она, обеспокоенно переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

Её просьба осталась без ответа.

Он решил не искушать судьбу. Не сегодня.

— Отлично, — сквозь зубы процедил тот беззвучно, но Драко его прекрасно понял: читать по губам иногда было очень невыгодно. 

«Прекрасно, — про себя подумал Драко. — Просто прекрасно.»

Приземлялись они, мягко говоря, не очень, а именно буравя друг друга взглядами, а выйдя из самолёта, даже не обмолвились и словом.

Голос вывел его из его раздумий.

— Ты всё ещё её любишь? Просто ты так смотрел на него… словно разорвать был готов.

Драко повернул голову в сторону спутницы, раздумывая над ответом.

— Дафна, — устало ответил он, — ты и правда думаешь, что после того, как я узнал, что он чёртов жених моей бывшей невесты, я буду спокоен? 

Дафна прикусила губу.

— Если дело только в этом… Я хотела тебе сказать, правда. Но Астория, она…

Драко мотнул головой.

— Это не имеет значения. Он знает?..

Дафна отвела взгляд, прекрасно понимая, о чём он её спрашивает.

— Знает. Именно он её и поймал, — а затем она тихо продолжила: — Она изменилась ради него. 

Драко горько хмыкнул.

— Вор навсегда остаётся вором, Дафна. Ты ведь знаешь, что клептомания — её так называемый диагноз, — неизлечима, потому что это выдумка. Мы начинали вместе, и ты лучше меня знаешь, что она просто мелкая мошенница. А её диагноз – ширма. 

Драко помнил тот день, когда они познакомились, помнил до мелочей. В тот день она едва не украла его портмоне. Он успел схватить её за руку до того, как она вытащила желанный предмет и исчезла в неизвестном направлении. 

И стоило ему поднять на неё взгляд, как он пропал.

Она его заинтересовала. 

Астория была красивой и дерзкой на язык. 

Одно невинное предложение следовало за другим, но Астория не сдавалась, а азарт и желание заполучить её разгорались всё сильнее. Ни к чему не обязывающий флирт перерос в свидание, и вот они уже в одной постели раздумывают над совместным делом. Когда спустя пару лет на его вопрос она ответила «да», он был самым счастливым человеком на свете.

Даже сейчас, закрыв глаза, он без труда мог воссоздать её образ, её смех, её улыбку. 

Астория была идеальной: она разделяла его интересы, их пристрастия совпадали. В постели ей не было равных, по крайней мере, его всегда всё устраивало. Они работали вместе, устраивая аферу за аферой, а после них их ждал яркий, дикий секс где-нибудь на столешнице их кухни. 

Он буквально носил её на руках и ради её улыбки он был готов на всё. Он был до одури влюблён и потерял голову, как мальчишка. Но она сбежала прямо у алтаря, хотя они клялись друг другу, что никогда не расстанутся. И если бы он только знал причину…

Возможно, для Астории всё было не так идеально, как ему казалось. 

И, кажется, сейчас всё встало на свои места.

Он знал, чего ей не хватало в их отношениях: азарта, погони, адреналина, ведь после предложения их отношения стали более мягкими, не без страстного секса, но её больше никто не стремился укротить, а с Поттером такая возможность была. Ведь если ей наскучит, она может начать снова воровать, а Поттер, сам того не зная, ловил бы её, и это как раз то, чего Драко ей дать не мог.

— Сейчас обед, не самое лучшее время для прихода в участок, — сказал он, смотря на часы.

Он повернулся к Дафне и от его взгляда не укрылось, как та вздрогнула от его слов.

— Она будет в участке, верно, Дафна? Именно поэтому ты поехала со мной?

— Да. И ты её любишь, — утвердительно сказала Дафна, — и сделаешь всё, чтобы она не вышла замуж, раз теперь ты знаешь.

Драко не ответил, пользуясь тем, что такси остановилось в нужном месте.

А тем временем, следующий за ними Поттер старался не сорваться и не позвонить Астории. У него появилась пища для раздумий.

Он припарковался недалеко от остановившегося такси, но никуда не спешил, наблюдая за выходящим Малфоем. 

Возможно ли то, что его невеста некогда была заодно с Малфоем? Была ли вероятность того, что персона Драко Малфоя была той причиной, по которой Астория не назвала своего бывшего жениха? Ведь она знала, что он охотится именно за ним. Остались ли у неё чувства к Малфою?

Его рука до боли сжала руль. Ему нужно было знать правду, а ещё ему нужны были все нервы, чтобы не сорваться, когда они будут беседовать о предстоящей сделке. Ему нужна трезвая голова. Ему нужно спустить пар. И он точно знал одно – ему во что бы это не стоило нужно поймать Малфоя.

Выходя из такси и подавая Дафне руку, Драко думал о том, она была права в одном: в том, что Астория точно не выйдет замуж за _него_. Но Дафне об этом знать не стоило.

Он обернулся. 

Поттер сидел в машине и не сводил с него глаз.

Драко подмигнул ему, даже не стараясь спрятать усмешку.

Он входил в участок в хорошем расположении духа. Их переговоры наверняка будут долгими. Учитывая объём работы и большую вероятность того, что они полетят в Берген, а оттуда в Нутодден, где находились «Сказки водопада» Киттельсена, ему и Поттеру придётся долгое время пробыть вместе.

Он уже был в предвкушении.


End file.
